Waterlilies
by MisticDust
Summary: A night at the Manor takes a turn of events when a group of Leprechauns ask them to protect a magical girl that has been hiding in the woods her entire life from demons. Now its up to the girls to teach her how to become normal and fit into society. R&R!


***I have had this story for a while and I'm not sure if I want to finish it. I decided to put it up to see if anyone else likes the direction that I am going with this. I have a couple other chapters but I want to see if anyone would want to keep reading. **

**Disclaimer: Kristen is the only Character that is mine. The rest come from the show.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was a late night for the charmed manor, but yet it was filled with cheer and praise. For the night was new years eve and the family was sitting on the couch drinking a couple of new year's resolutions down. While they were playing a friendly game of poker.

"Full HOUSE! Read'em and weep boys!" Paige cheerfully yelled as she threw down her hand to show her victory.

"Okay, Paige that was the 5th time in a row that you have won!" Phoebe complained as she threw her hand down in defeat.

"I think someone is cheating..." Piper said as she glared at Paige who innocently smiled at her oldest sister.

"I have not! I'm just lucky I guess..."

"Yea, lucky my ass!" Piper exclaimed as she leaped over Leo to attack her youngest sister.

"AHHHH!" Paige screamed as she was pounced on.

"Hey I want to wrestle too!" Phoebe said as she joined in the dog pile on the couch.

Leo tried to get away from the forming sisterly dog pile but it was too late, Coop saw the fun and decided to join in. Laughter filled the air along with screams of joy. Suddenly Wyatt slowly came down the stairs, rubbing his sleepy eyes to see the family playing.

"Momma..I can't sleep with all of you making all that noise!" The five year old Wyatt said as Chris came bounding down the stairs after his big brother.

Piper perked her head out from Phoebe's underarm to see her boys standing before her. "Oh I'm sorry boys, we didn't mean to wake you.."

"Well, you did!" Chris said as he crossed his arms over his ninja turtles pjs.

"We're sorry boys... We just got a little loud" said Leo as he untangled himself from the dogpile with Piper close behind him.

"a Little? I think New York City could have heard you!" exclaimed Wyatt who got the saying from his mother who used it quite often when the boys were playing.

"Okay Boys, we are very sorry but we need to get you back into bed." said Piper as she picked up the sleepy Chris.

"But Mom, I don't want to miss all the fun!" exclaimed Wyatt as he followed his mother as Leo followed at the rear.

"Oh, were not having any fun.." said Piper as she turned into the left bedroom to where the boy's bedroom was located.

"Yes, you were.. You were laughing and laughing is fun!" exclaimed Wyatt as Piper retucks him into his space invaders bed.

"Okay..Okay.. we were having a little fun.. but now we are all going to sleep.." said Leo as he retucks Chris into his ninja Turtle bed.

"Promise?" asked Chris as he hugged his little teddy that had one eye, because Wyatt accidently orbed it somewhere.

"I Promise..now go to sleep" said Leo as he kissed Chris on the head.

"Good Night Boys.." Piper said as she and Leo stood at the door.

"Night.." the boys said in unison as Piper turned off the light as Leo shut the door.

Piper and Leo started to head back down stairs when they turned the corner and bumped into Paige.

"Um..I think you guys better come down stairs and look at this.." said Paige as she nudged her head to the right towards the stairs.

"What happened..." Piper started as she followed Leo down the stairs to see a group of leprechaun sitting on the couch talking to Phoebe when they spotted Piper coming down the stairs.

"bout time you best be gittin down here.. We don't have all n'ight ya know.." the first leprechaun said as he crossed his arms.

"okay I am down here now, what are you all doing here?" said Piper as she sat on the opposite couch with Paige and Phoebe.

"All right..we need a favor..." said the second leprechaun who was sitting on the right.

"What kind of favor..." Phoebe said looking suspicious at the three leprechaun.

"Well, we have a problem..We have this girl.." started the third leprechaun on the left.

"No way.. I am not babysitting.." Paige cut in as she shook her head in disagreement.

"Would you let us finish Woman!" said the first leprechaun.

"Okay shesh, but I am still not babysitting.." Paige muttered as the third leprechaun started to finish his story.

"Okay as we was sayin, we have this girl. Not just a regular girl, this girl has powers.." the third leprechaun said.

"Okay...and your point is.." Piper said as she crossed her arms.

"She is really powerful.. and these demons are destroying our forest looking for her!" exclaimed the first leprechaun as he jumped onto his feet.

"okay.. okay.. don't get your underwear in a bunch.." stated Paige as she tucked her reddish hair behind her ear.

"Now, we come here for help.. can you help us..?" asked the second leprechaun.

"Well, why not? We are the charmed ones.. Now where is this Girl so we can get acquainted.." started Phoebe as she shifted her weight to the opposite side that she was leaning on.

"She is already here." said the first leprechaun as he gestured towards a tall bamboo plants that Piper was growing by the staircase.

"Where?..I don't see anything.." said Piper as she looked all over the way he was pointing.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a girl formed out of Piper's bamboo plant.

"wha...how.. you better not of kill my plant!" Piper exclaimed threw her shocked face.

"I...I...Di..di..dn't" the girl stuttered not looking once up from the floor. She had dirty blonde hair that draped over her shoulders like a cape, with pieces of leaves, and dirt all through it. The clothing that she wore was a green nymph's gown, barefoot, and a couple of bracelets, that seemed to be made from vines.

"So, this is the girl? What is her name?" asked Phoebe who walked up to the young woman. She looked to be at least 17, due to her figure.

"Her name is Kristen Water-lilies" said the first leprechaun.

"Water-lilies? What kind of a last name is that?" Paige blurted out, more hurtful then meaning too.

"When she was born, we found her floating on a lake of waterlillies, with a necklace around her neck with the name Kristen inscribed into it." said the 3rd leprechaun.

"oh, well that's a great name!" Phoebe said as she went to put her arm around the girl's shoulder, when suddenly she moved so fast that Phoebe's arm just dropped at her side.

Surprise was written all over Phoebe's face, as she saw the girl stand next to the 1st leprechaun that was still sitting on the couch.

"She moves fast.." said Paige as the girl kept looking at the floor.

"I wasn't going to hurt you sweetie.." Phoebe said with concern for the young girl.

"So, we should get you into a hot shower, and a nice bed." Piper started as she walked over to the girl. Kristen quickly backed up towards the wall as far away from Piper as possible.

"How are we supposed to help her, if she won't even let us near her?" Paige exclaimed as Piper stopped a couple feet away from Kristen.

"Well, that isn't our problem now.. It's yours." The 2nd leprechaun said as they all three dashed out of the room from which they came.

"This is great.. this is totally great.. what are we going to do now?" Piper said as she stared at Leo for advice.

"Well, we need to show her not to be afraid of us.. That we are just here to help." Said Leo as he walked towards Kristen to his surprise a light glowing shield now formed around the girl, not letting him come any closer.

"Okay, let me try." Phoebe started as she stood in front of the force field. "Listen..um Kristen.. we are not going to hurt you sweet heart, we are just here to help." For the first time the girl looked up to reveal her beautiful blue eyes, that seemed to be as bright as sapphires.

"Yes, we would never hurt you.. We are inviting you to stay in our home with us.. as friends." Paige said as the girl's frighten eyes looked from one face to another.

"So, Kristen let's get you a hot bath.. with bubbles and soap.. we could get you some real clothes." Piper started as the girl's force field started to fade away, until it was gone from site.

"That's better.. Now take my hand and I'll show you where the bathroom is.." Phoebe said as she held out her hand to Kristen. Kristen looked from the hand to Phoebe's face, then down to the hand again. She then slowly put her hand in Phoebe's.

"There we go.. come on.." said Paige as the three girls led Kristen to the bathroom that was down stairs.

Kristen's head was looking left, to right at all the surroundings that were around her as they finally reached the bathroom.

"Okay, Here we are.. Now the shampoo is on your right, conditioner left, and the soap is next to that. Here is a towel and wash cloth." Piper said as she handed the items to Kristen who looked as if she didn't understand anything that she was saying.

Phoebe noticed this, at once and said "Honey, don't you know what a shower is?"

She shook her head in response to no. "Alrighty then, It seems that we are going to show her how to take a bath.." Phoebe said as she turned on the water in their bath tub.

"H..H..How..Di..Di..d Y..you. Do Th..th..at?" Kristen quietly stuttered out of her soft voice.

"why..um it's called a fosset honey.. you see you turn the knobs here to turn it on…" Paige said as she pointed towards the two shinny sliver knobs.

Kristen slowly nodded her head in response as she gazed at the falling water into the tub. She then put her hand under the water and gave a small smile.

"There see.. just plain old water.." Piper said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"okey dokey.. now let's get you outta.. whoa! Grab her!" Phoebe practically yelled as she noticed that Kristen had got into the tub with her clothes still on.

Piper grabbed one arm, as Paige grabbed the other and pulled her back out of the shower. Kristen was soaked from head to toe, dipping water all over the floor.

"S..S..Sorry.. I.. Didn't.. kn..know" she whispered as she had her head lowered looking at the floor.

"It's okay.. this is all new to you.. here let us help.." Paige said as she started to pull some of the leaves out of her hair.

"This is going to be a long night.." Piper simply said rolling her sleeves as she and Phoebe started to help de-nymph-tize Kristen.

*an hour and a half later*

"there! Finally you are all clean!" Phoebe announced as she combed the last bit of Kristen's long hair.

"I never knew that so much dirt could come from one girl! It's going to take me forever to clean that bathroom!" Piper said as she swiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Well, at least she looks like a teenager now and not nymph princess.." Paige said as she looked at Kristen. Kristen wore one of Leo's big t-shirts with a pair of light pink softie shorts. All of the leaves, vine bracelets, and dirt were all removed; leaving Kristen's skin look fresh and smooth.

She smiled as she looked down at her new attire. "Thank.. Y..y..you" she spoke softly as she hugged phoebe around the neck.

All three girls smiled at the sight.

"well now that we are all clean, and don't smell like something the cat dragged in.. I think it is time for bed.."Piper said as she took the big sister role once again in her life.

Kristen released Phoebe's neck as she looked at Piper, giving her the same 'I have no clue what you are talking about' look. "Bed?..." she simply said.

"good lord.." Paige said as she rolled her eyes, and placed her palm to her forehead.

"Great… Um.. Okay.. do you sleep?" Piper asked as phoebe hit her in the ribs.

"Of course she sleeps!" Phoebe added as did so.

"Ouch!.. well you never know!" Piper squealed as she rubbed her side.

"okay.. sweetie.. follow us.." Phoebe said as she grabbed Kristen hand, which this time took it with no extra thought, and followed Phoebe upstairs with Paige and Piper close behind.

"I can't believe the girl doesn't know what a BED is!" Paige mumbled as she followed the marching squad.

"same here sist'a" Piper added as the girls went to the spare bed room that was right across from the boy's room.

"Okay... here we are... this is where you will be sleeping honey.." Phoebe said as she placed her hand on the soft covers.

"This is where I sleep?" Kristen's soft voice asked as she rubbed the covers very softly.

"Yes, Jungle Girl... this is a bed..." Paige said as she plopped down on to the soft cushion of the mattress.

"Where did you kill an animal with such soft fur..?" she questioned as she was examining the blanket, also sniffing it in the process.

"Oh... That's not an animal... Its cotton... Um… this is harder than I thought it was going to be…" Piper said as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Alrighty then.. You are going to sleep here.." Phoebe said as she practically pushed Paige off the bed so she could pull the covers down for Kristen.

Kristen just stood there wide eyed, her mouth practically gaping.

"What? It's not going to bite you I promise.." Piper said as she gently helped her into the bed.

Kristen lay perfectly straight and stiff, she seemed afraid to move under the covers.

Paige laughed, "you can move.. sweetie.." With those words Kristen finally got comfortable in her new bed.

"Ok, Now we can go to bed, Good night Kristen.. If you need anything I will be right down the hall." Piper said as she headed out of the door to check on the boys.

"Nite Jungle Girl..." Paige simply said. "Give me a Nature Call if you need me..." she winked before she also left the room.

Phoebe leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I know it's a lot of new things, but you will soon get used to it.. I promise. Good night." Phoebe said, she then walked towards the door to leave the room.

"Phoebe?" Kristen spoke out, which was louder than she had probably spoken all night.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"C-c-could you not close the wood please?"

Phoebe looked at her puzzled until she realized that it was the door that she was talking about. It was made of wood. "Sure honey.. And it is called a Door, not just wood.."

"Door.. ok.. Night" Kristen softly said, so that Phoebe could hardly hear it, as she closed the door leaving it open only about a jar. She then headed down stairs to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :) Let me know if you want chapter 2<strong>

**Thanks MisticDust **


End file.
